thestalkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 5 Template
house. Steve is sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Kate enters and sits next to him. KATE: Hey, Steve... You okay? Steve... switches the TV off. STEVE: Go away, Kate. KATE: Steve, look, I'm sorry for coming last night. Helen just wanted to see if you were cheating on her. That's all... STEVE: Well, I didn't, did I? KATE: No. STEVE: And you shouldn't have spoken to CiCi like that. KATE: Why not? STEVE: Because. Okay? gets up and leaves. After a moment, Kate follows him. Scene change: They're standing in the kitchen. KATE: Look, I'm sorry, I know you've just lost a best mate and you need all the friends and family you can get right now. But Steve, don't push Helen out. She needs you too, just think about that. leaves. Scene change: Steve's room. Steve is sitting at his computer, typing. STEVE: Right, Mary. What really did happen to you? Come on, come on, where are you? Yes... Got ya. "Little girl dies in fire." Yes, that's the one. "Young girl, Mary Killford, dies in fire murder. Bodies of Donna and Patrick who are the parents of Mary are found in the wreckage. Mary's body was never found..." enters in her pyjamas. KATE: What? STEVE: Kate, what're you doing? Its two in the morning... switches off the computer and stands up. KATE: What were you reading? STEVE: Um... Nothing, really. Just surfing the net. KATE: Oh. No, you wasn't. You were talking about Mary... STEVE: How do you know about Mary? KATE: I was there last night, dummy... STEVE: Look. Pretend you didn't hear anything, okay? KATE: No, Steve... STEVE: Just fucking leave it, Kate. I don't want you to get hurt. KATE: I won't. STEVE: Look. I'm going to bed. I don't wanna talk about this no more. Okay? KATE: Fine. leaves. Steve goes and lies on his bed. Scene change: CiCi's house. CiCi and Leanne are sitting on a sofa and Carmen is sitting on another chair. CICI: Oh, my God. I can't believe you're leaving, why didn't you tell me? CARMEN: Aw... Because I didn't wanna make your make up run... CICI: Ha, ha. Oh, thanks, babe. LEANNE: Oh, I am so gonna miss you. CICI: *Laughs* Shame she ain't gonna miss you. *Laughs* LEANNE: Hey, CiCi. Were you scared last night, when you said those words "Bloody Mary" into the mirror? CICI: Ugh. Leanne, don't be a fuck up, you nigger. Of course it ain't real... CARMEN: Yeah, it was real... Its a true story, it all happened... CICI: Come on, Carmen. I mean it. Can you prove it? CARMEN: Well, its probably in a history book. CICI: Yeah. Okay... CARMEN: Honest... CICI: Anyway. If it was true, you wouldn't have let me say those words into Cole's mirror, would... would you? CARMEN: Of course not... CICI: There you go, then. LEANNE: Anyway... What time are you off tonight? CARMEN: Um... Four in the morning. LEANNE: Well, you'd best hurry, Car. Its three thirty now... CARMEN: Oh, shit... I'd better be off... CiCi and Carmen stand up. CARMEN: Okay, then... See you, babes... CICI: Oh my God, I'm gonna miss you. and Carmen hug. CARMEN: I'll keep in contact... Don't worry... Look... I'll call you as soon as I get there. and Leanne hug. CiCi lies down on the sofa. LEANNE: Promise? CARMEN: Yeah... Of course... sits up. CARMEN: See you both soon... leaves. Leanne sits down next to CiCi. CICI: Thank fuck for that. LEANNE: Won't you miss her? CICI: What? That saddo cow? No way, Leanne. change: Carmen is leaving CiCi's house. She starts walking down the path. Mary appears behind her. MARY: Bloody... looks behind her, but no one's there. CARMEN: Is someone there? keeps walking but Mary blocks her path. CARMEN: Hello... Can I help you? Hello... Who are you? MARY: Die... Die... Die! screams and runs away. CARMEN: Hello? Somebody, please? Help me...? screams again and starts to choke. Coughing, she collapses on the path. Mary laughs evily. Category:Episodes Category:Templates Category:Webisodes